Jeopardy!/Daily Doubles
These are the many looks of Jeopardy's Daily Double cards or graphics we've seen over the years. Art Fleming Era Classic Daily Double.png ImagesCAY2MJCQ.jpg 1980s Pilots DailyDoublePilot1983.jpg DailyDoublePilot1984.jpg Seasons 1 & 2 Jeopardy! Season 1 & Season 2 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 1 & Season 2, it has the same look as the bumper card as it has been the case in future seasons, with "Daily" in the same font as "Double" & "Final", and "Double" in the same font as "Jeopardy!" Future Daily Double cards/graphics (usually) have both words in the same fonts. Jeopardy! Daily Double! 2 Audio Daily Double!.png Jeopardy! Daily Double! 3 Video Daily Double!.png Seasons 3-8 Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|1st Season 3 Daily Double Logo with blue grid background, the same with the other two cards Audio Daily Double -2.png|Season 3 Audio Daily Double Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|2nd Season 3 Daily Double with purple background Daily Double -32.png|3rd Season 3 Daily Double with an interesting background Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with blue diagonal strip and red letters Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with red diagonal strip and blue letters Audio Daily Double -4.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double a with music notes. Audio Daily Double -3.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double b with music notes Jeopardy! Season 5 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 5 Daily Double -38.png|Season 6 Daily Double with blue grid background, white text and red arrows Daily Double -40.png|Season 6 Daily Double with Red Text, blue arrows on a very interesting background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with red arrows going left and right with white square, black letters and blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-3.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with light blue arrows and circle with white letters in dark blue background Video Daily Double -3.png|Season 7 Video Daily Double with a camera like shape on a blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-4.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with red background with red circle and red arrows in white letters Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -31.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Blue) Daily Double -33.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Red) Daily Double -35.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Pink) From the Grid Set Jeopardy! Season 8 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 8a Daily Double -6.png|Season 8a (Brighter) Daily Double -41.png|Season 8b Jeopardy! Season 9 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 9 Same font letters from Season 8 with a bright red background. Jeopardy! Season 10 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 10 Video Daily Double -5.png Daily Double -19.png|Season 11-13 Same red background and font letters from Season 10 with yellow letters over blue globe Daily Double -30.png|Season 10-12, used for Celebrity Jeopardy! Video Daily Double -4.png From the Sushi Bar Set Jeopardy! Season 13 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 13a Jeopardy! Season 13 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 13b facing a different angle. Video Daily Double -1.png|Season 13a - Video Daily Double Daily Double -5.png|Season 14 (also used on Jep!) Video Daily Double -2.png Jeopardy! Season 15 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 15a Jeopardy! Season 15 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 15b Audio Daily Double -1.png Jeopardy! Season 16 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 16 Daily Double -29.png|Season 17a. Same rounded rectangle from Season 16 but sandwiched between 2 gold bars and a different font. Jeopardy!_Season_17_Daily_Double_Logo.jpg|Season 17b. Notice the border. Daily Double -17.png|Season 18 Golden Daily Double words inside a folder like shape. From the Metallic Set Jeopardy! Season 19 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 19 Jeopardy! Season 20 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 20, font used is Impact Jeopardy! Season 21 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 21, font used is Impact once again Jeopardy! Season 22 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 22 Daily_Double_-27.png|Season 22 used for the College Championship Jeopardy! Season 23 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 23 Jeopardy! Season 24 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 24 Jeopardy! Season 25 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 25 From the Current Set Jeopardy! Season 26 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 26 Jeopardy! Season 27 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 27 Daily Double -28.png|Season 28 Screen Shot 2012-11-11 at 11.39.53 PM.png|Season 29 Category:Jeopardy! Category:Images